


Memories of Summer

by Divine_shot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKECHI, M/M, Post Game, Silly Boys, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight spoilers, very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: "You don't put candles on a watermelon idiot."





	Memories of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quicker than anything else I've ever written. It's probably loaded with errors too. I was just so excited about Akechi's birthday that I had to do a quick fic. There isn't enough happy/fluffy stuff so here is my first (and not my last contribution) to this fandom.
> 
> It does mention things here and there but not any major detailed spoilers.

Akira laid peacefully inside of his apartment. Face first on the floor. There is no wayward gods terrorizing, no one trying to kill him, and he's no longer on probation.

A normal teenager. As normal as he is going to get.

The summer humidity is making him sweat. Wearing no shirt and a pair of loose gray slacks. The giant metal fan near his head only makes the heat more stifling.

A knock vibrates through the silent apartment suddenly. Ignoring it at first, he forces himself to get up when the person is persistent. 'Ugh.' He moves with the grace of a slug itching itself along. Akira finally manages to get up and drag himself to the door.

'At home summers were not this bad. Or maybe I'm not remembering them right.' Akira scratches his backside and opens it.

Goro Akechi is in the doorway with a no nonsense look on his face. Wearing a lot more than Akira, with a pristine white shirt and trousers, his usual tie,  
and a messenger bag.

He gives one look over at the teenager, rolls his eyes, and pushes his way in. "And hello to you too Akechi."

"I came over to see if you were still alive." Akechi snarks off from inside after taking off his shoes. He pulls out two cold ice bottles of soda which makes Akira almost want to praise him and kiss his feet.

Akira is handed one of the drinks and he falls on his couch ungracefully. His place not fancy; preferring his former attic. A studio with a small kitchen, one bedroom in the back. The bathroom does have a working toilet, a tub that barely fits and a shower.

There are boxes littered all over and a cooking pot on the kitchen counter. A small kotatsu table near the spot where Akira laid at before.

Akechi joined him, flopping down and making the frizzy haired teenager bouncing up slightly. "I'm surprised you are not hanging out with your friends."

"I just came back to Tokyo. We haven't caught up yet." Memories of his parents yelling and ultimately snubbing him come to the surface. Whispers worse than the ones from Shujin. Akira pushes it back. "Are you still on probation?"

Akechi, being a minor at the time through most of his crimes, managed to get a lesser sentence. He's place under strict probation, forced to live in the same apartment complex as Sae and Makoto. And ultimately Akira.

Akechi gives him a dazing smile that Akira knows is mocking. "Of course. Due to your wonderful assistance I'm forced to be your neighbor."

Akira snorts and before he could comment feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out briefly. "A girl?"

"No. I haven't dated anyone back then and I'm not dating anyone now."

Akechi raises one eyebrow. Akira sighs. "Wasn't interested."

"I thought they would be, what is the term, 'falling off of you.' You have this annoying disgusting pull. Even when you were Joker."

"It's probably because I was a bad boy. People dig the bad ones."

Akechi snorts into his drink. Akira chuckles and scrolls through his phone's notifications. He frowns at the reminder. His lips in a thin line. If the brunette picked up on it he gives no mention.

"Watch the fort. I'll be back."

Akechi raises his drink and motions around like, 'Where else would I go?' Akira chuckles and gets ready.

* * *

 

Akira puts on a Shibuya 109 black shirt along with a pair of converse. Picking up his keys and wallet before going out of the door.

'Today is Goro-kun's birthday.' Akira put everyone's birthday in his reminders back in December. He celebrated most of them in advance with the team gathering together to do parties. A joyous affair.

He never thought he would end up seeing Akechi's birthday this summer. A bitter memory that makes his swallow.

'He's here. Stop thinking about the past. Focus on trying to get him something.' Niijima's apartment is far away from many of the major stores. Akira gets on the train and rides all around, looking and buying.

When he finally manages to get back the frizzy haired teen sees that it's already starting to set. It's a surprise that Akechi is still in his apartment.

"Hello there dear." Akechi chirps from behind the kitchen. "Are you out late cheating on me?"

Akira finds himself holding back a smile and failing. "Of course not honey." He rounds the corner to see Akechi wearing his apron and finishing the preparations of a meal. 'It fits him.'

Akechi glances down at the bags in the teenager's hands. He looks into dark eyes for clarification. "Later. I'm starving."

The brunette wordlessly pushes a bowl on the kitchen table counter towards him. "Hiyashi Chuka?" Akira says in wonder. Savory meat, bean sprouts, cucumbers tomatoes and even an egg crepe are among what Akira can spot.  "I had enough ingredients for that?"

Akechi removes the apron and hangs it up on a closet hanger near the sink before sitting across from Akira on a stool. "I used BBQ meat from a container in your refrigerator. You still work at the Beef Bowl shop?"

"No one else will do the late shift. Easy money until I enroll back into high school." Akira plucks out his chopsticks from a container on the  
counter with a picture of Jack Frost. He handles the cold ramen and slurps it up with the toppings and tare sauce. "It's good. You make a great wife."

A red flush is on Akechi's cheeks. He laughs it off. "Hahaha I hope so. I'm the only person that puts up with your antics daily."

The two eat together, strangely domesticated compared to last year. Akira thrives in the nice ambiance.

Akira helps with the dishes before going over and taking out one of the items from the bag on the floor.

"A watermelon?"

Akira rummages through his kitchen for a knife instead of answering him. He cuts up the fruit near the sink into slices. Finding two plates, Akira puts the biggest piece on one, setting it on the counter before going through his bags for candles. 

A one and an eight are placed in the fruit. "Happy eighteen birthday."

Akechi presses his lips together to hide his shock. Akira looks at him in anticipation. It looks like he is at a loss for words. To either cry, rage or be happy.

Finally the brunette speaks again, voice low. "You can't put candles on a watermelon idiot."

* * *

 

"You bought a shaved ice maker?"

Akira sticks out his tongue and stretches as he looks in the cabinets for mandarin canned oranges. "Yeah. I craved some."

"Liar."

Akira didn't deny it. He wanted to eat the summer treat with Akechi. He used to consume Kakigori back home all of the time during the summer growing up. His dream to eat shaved ice with a person he cares about as they looked out at the fireworks.

"What version are you making?" Akechi is right next to him. So close that Akira can smell his cologne and feel his brown hair touch his face. Akechi's hair grew a bit. Enough that he had to put it in a low pony tail.

The frizzy haired teenager perfected his poker face so that he was only panicking and doing flip flops in the inside. "Shirokuma. Never tried it before."

The two cut up the watermelon and used the oranges along with raisins to make the dessert. Akira singing the theme song to Danganronpa while they waited on the shaved ice maker to grind the ice.

"You want to sit out on the balcony?"

"You have a balcony? Is that how you sneak out Mr. Thief?"

Akira laughed and both boys sat in plastic chairs, eating sweet ice and looking at the sky. Suddenly, like colourful sparkles, the air lit up in fireworks.

"Really? How cliched can you get." Akechi grumbled halfheartedly. Akira still saw amazement and joy in those brown eyes of his. Reflecting the times of  
summer.

"This is the first summer that I've celebrated my birthday like this. The first in a while that I celebrated it at all."

Akira nods his head. He's glad he made this memory with Akechi. "Goro." The frizzy haired teen swallows at being forward. "Can I call you that."

Akechi looks at him like, 'Does it matter.'

"What are we exactly?"

"I thought we were friends." Hurt is laced in the former Detective Prince's voice.

"We are but..." Akira twists his hair. Of all of the charm he developed and his suave personality, he couldn't form words. He's been hanging around Akechi for weeks now and it just feels  _different._

"Akira." 

Akira raises his head sharply. Akechi's eyes are filled with mirth and an unreadable emotion. He puts the hand not holding his dessert on the other teenager's shoulder. 

"It's ok. Everyone is a dork and fails once in a while."

Akira snorts. Never believing that he would hear the word  'dork' come from the normally composed Akechi. "I want..."

"Yes?"

"I want...."

"What?" Akechi leans in a bit in anticipation. Almost a breath width close.

".....I want some of your bowl too. I gave you more oranges so..."

Akechi laughs so hard that he almost spills his Kakigori.

* * *

 

When the two crash in Akira's bedroom, Akechi falling fast asleep in borrowed clothing on top of his sheets, does Akira open up his SMS.

"Tell Akechi I said happy birthday." Sae Niijima's text is foremost. When Akira counts them all it's from his friends and the others that knew Goro Akechi in their lives.

Akira answers them all with a smile. He yawns and snuggles up to the brunette before closing his eyes.


End file.
